marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominic Bernedicci (Earth-2025)
“Fuck the ocean! No seriously, we are never gonna go to the God damn ocean to fight something.” ''-After a discussion with his friends'' "Hi, this is Burnie, your favourite Liberitarian, leader of an alien Hivemind, rich superhero, and current CEO of Dinomo industries, and this is my favourite spot in Los Angeles." -When featured in an Ad once "No matter where I travel, LA will always be my city, the Absconders will always be my family, what I lead, what I fight, that's my choice, but if I pull a Lucifer and fall from grace. The city should remember that I was always an angel first." -A response in an interview. "I am Vanquish." -Revealing his identity. History To be updated Powers/Abilities Powers * Biomechanical Nanite Armor Generator: This is what he named it so far. It gives him at least superhuman physical prowess, weapon creation, and some strange energy, which he uses to create an armor which has several modes, the ones known so far are: ** Assault: This mode is the most balanced in all stats, he can lift and outrun cars, survive building-busting explosions, make weapons, scan things for stats, heal others, camouflage, create domed energy shields, and breath underwater. Anything after healing others lasts, at max, for these mode, fifteen seconds. ** Bunker Buster: His physique gets increased to a hulk-like state, his speed is decreased to that of Usain Bolt, but his strength and durability have been significantly higher, he loses the ability to create energy shields, heal others, scan things, and camouflage. He also gets weapons proportionate to his size, but they lose some firing rate. ** Tempest mode: This mode despite only having wrist mounted machine guns and shoulder mounted missiles as weapons, is one of his most iconic ones, giving him low subsonic flight speed, his durability was increased even more, strength and ground speed remain the same, he also loses all other special abilities except Camouflage and scanning things. ** Runner: Name is obvious enough, he can run on foot at supersonic speeds, striking strength is really pushed, and durability against blunt force and speed is high, he loses all abilities, even weapon creating, but he can still scan things. ** Stalker: This mode reduces his combat stats low, only gives the scanner and camouflage, but is highly maneuverable, he can only create light weapons, but they’re pretty damn useful. ** The Help: This class reduces his physical stats to above average human, but his support abilities are no longer on a limit in this mode. He is only armed with a pistol like gun in this mode, he can heal others with a “Healing ray” and create force fields for others. ** Underwater: A rarely used form, has physical stats akin to a composite of two Great Whites, he has no other abilities, besides the scanner and breathing underwater, he is only armed with stun guns and arm blades. ** From an ability standpoint, most of the skills he has, he gained by interfacing with his gaming console and downloading animations. After the events of Dark Days, Dominic had received an upgrade to all his modes, renaming them all to Protocols even and gained new ones. He also gained extreme will power. All his modes at least have Class 5 strength as its weakest. These modes even became more upgraded later on. * Rebirth Protocol: '''The upgrade for his Assault mode, now he has access to Domed energy shields, Overshields, Hard Light Shields, Grav boots/gloves, an efficient Healing Unit, a scanner and the ability to create weapons and shapeshift the armor into various things like tendrils, blades, maces and plenty more. This Protocol offers a high tier Superhuman physicality, has ridiculous stamina and has many fighting styles. It is used for frontline assaults, so it is not really an all rounder. It is his most used protocol. * '''Gamma Protocol: '''The upgrade of the Bunker Buster mode, now losing the benefit of being able to create heavy weapons, this Protocol has exceeded far much than the Bunker Buster originally had. Not only has the strength been upgraded, but so has the durability, the stamina, the reaction/combat speed, and even the energy output. * '''Dove Protocol: '''The hybridized upgrade for the Tempest and Help mode, deciding to hybridize flight based combat and the ability to heal people, this is still a very iconic mode as it is the one that people of LA usually see when he helps civilians. Still bearing the original weapons of the Tempest protocol, the wings have become sharper, and his armor's structure becomes more aerodynamic, making it arguably much safer than any speed mode he'd have, plus the thrusters has become so strong that most of the time he's really just gliding. Now the healing abilities, now he can release several tendrils of healing energy, from any part of his body, they also serve well as keeping tabs on whoever he's healing (and can potentially keep track of enemies), and the support abilities like making shields for others, can ALMOST extend to hard light constructs. * '''Speed-demon Protocol: '''The upgrade for the Runner mode, this mode has proven to be time and time again, a powerful mode in its own right, and possibly the most dangerous mode he has. What it lacks is what makes it dangerous, still bound by the laws of physics, if he were to use his max speed in this state all the, there's no doubt that any environment he's in can be rendered into a fiery ruin, his speed has extended to 10,000 to 15,000 mph. * '''Widower Protocol: '''The upgrade for the Stalker mode, now if this mode wasn't the most deadly before, it has now gained the title of versatile, bearing the physical stats of Spider-Man prior to learning of the Spider-totems, he also gains the most ridiculous stealth mode, and being able to use an energy type which is similar to plasma that can go into a solid state and "freeze" to mimic webbing, hence the name Widower. * '''Atlantis Protocol: '''The upgrade for the Underwater mode, now specializing in Underwater warfare, this still lacks any form of weapon creation, however its design has shifted to dominantly aquatic to perfectly amphibious. The fins on this protocol are actually quite sharp and can harden to be used as weapons, not only that, but he can fuse his legs to form a merfolk like tail, it can generate and project insane amounts of electricity as self defense, a sonar/echo-locator (Which can be adapted into a sonic screech), and it can go deeper (Making it more durable). * '''Beast Protocol: '''A new mode which was based on data for his "Berserk" states and the first Vanquish host, this mode makes him stand seven feet in height, posses a tail, make his legs into a hind like structure, and present claws, and teeth. This protocol embraces the beastial states and anger he can experience during a fight, giving him more abilities such as: A regenerative healing factor, invisibility, extremely advanced senses, and some form of precognition. * ''Goliath'' Protocol: A new mode, this mode makes him generates so many nanites that he creates a giant body that at current can grow up to sixty feet. This mode of course has immense strength and durability, and can even manipulate energy more efficiently, however this protocol can be described as clumsy, hard to control, and immensely dangerous for populated areas. * '''Superion Protocol: '''A new mode, so far physically the weakest, but this protocol is dedicated to creation of constructs with nanites, and an immense increase of intelligence, it looks like the Rebirth protocol, albeit coming with a metallic looking coat to symbolize a lab coat, the intent of this mode was to make him more logical, rational, strategic, tactical, and even be a leader of some sort. Dominic so far has displayed a few abilities that seem to be random, despite lack of experience. In the event his body is destroyed, his nanites preserve his mind, as he enters a sort of Astral plane, in this state time becomes relative as a day can feel like a decade for him. Another strange power he has is what is essentially a superhuman form of willpower, as it seems it makes him and his nanites stronger. He is also somehow able to hijack telepathic conversations, as if the moment you connect with him, he can use it to make "Private telepathic channels" or use said telepath as a medium. His willpower is thought to resist mind control, potentially even be able to be downright immune to it. And his most unique ability by far is to be able to preserve the personalities of different individuals, serving as a body for them to occupy. * ''Berserk State: ''At extremely stressful mental reactions, he can enter a berserk state, a maddened, animalistcic, and destructive state of mind, all his physical stats are boosted and his energy output is unnervingly high. * ''Energy Projection and Absorption: ''The Hivemind energy is a mix of Plasma, Positrons, Radiations, Cosmic radiation, and Psionics, it sometimes expresses itself as plasma or hard-light at times. This energy is very flexible, and is said that all Hivemind nanites possess it in some shape or form. The energy is maintained by assimilating all kinds of energies through absorption, it does not copy the energy, just uses it to maintain its own. Abilities * ''High-Level Intellect: ''Out of the entire Absconders, Dominic is shown to be the most intelligent, as he is a child prodigy, starting several investments at age fourteen, and now has stacks of money, this has caused him to have a love for history, politics, arts, culture, philosophy, biology, technology, engineering, and physics. He doesn't show it off though, as he is very reserved in his intelligence, so far besides from being able to become tech support, he has now grown to be able to become a functioning leader, a strategist, a tactician, a CEO, and assess problems. * ''Master Combatant: ''Due to his time spent with the Past Hosts of the Vanquish nanites, Dominic has learned from all of them on how to fight. His fighting style is a form of MMA which takes advantages of the powers his current protocol presents. With some further training from Eliana, he has been able to keep up with a lot of martial artists, including Eliana herself, who arguably among the four founding members of the Absconders is the best martial artist. He has also trained with Ripper, arguably the greatest fighter among the Hivemind Elites, as before when fighting him, Ripper would actually be able to incapacitate him with no real effort, but now he would be able to fight evenly against him. He also gained some training from S.H.I.E.L.D, increasing his combat knowledge even more. * ''Naturally Talented: '''''Even before the nanites, he was gifted at performing arts, often described as "If he wanted to join entertainment, he'd be an instant star. Weaknesses * His intelligent nature can be overcome by his emotions. * The nanites are maintained by focus, so if he isn't focused while under attack, his opponent can knock off pieces of the armor. * EMPs can stun him like a flashbang. * He is heavily affected by loss and tragedies in his life, as after losing to a Virtue once and losing his father, his powers and morale were affected. * His snarky behavior and pride can get the best of him (but his rage can be used as a way to stigmatize his intelligence). * Hivemind tech is a great equalizer against him. * Each Protocol he possesses have their own weaknesses, Rebirth makes him keep his default height (Can be knocked around), Goliath and Gamma has their increased height and weight (Both have more blind spots and can be knocked down easier), Speed Demon has the collateral damage and lack of weapons (Albeit collateral damage is a double edged sword), Dove's weapons are limited (Less options), Superion is physically the least impressive (Physical stats are similar to Captain America), Widower is a glass cannon, and Beast relies more on instinct than intelligence. Personality He is in short a smart jock, loves keeping his body in shape, studies mechanics and biology sometimes (well knows various things), and is basically attractive all the while. He is also very big fanatic for sci-fis, as in he got stoked to know he is basically a now, but he does sometimes hate the time limit on his other modes. He’s also very chill, as in like shit, barely anything can move him, but once he gets angry trust me it’s a sight. He is a very compassionate about many things, making it a bit surprising when he cries, like over emotion filled things, and he can get into something pretty quickly. He also has a slight ego, he just thinks highly of himself, so it’s not really annoying. But most of all he seeks adventure, always wanting to go around, except when it comes to the ocean. Over time after certain events he became the nice guy of the group, as in he can still come off as a d-ck, but he's still nice that way always expressing concern for both of his friends and family. When it comes to his powers he never regrets gaining them, as he uses his rationality and intelligence to remind himself that they are not a curse. Also despite his love for science, he is a Roman Catholic, holding many of their values, at his most desperate times would even pray. He also has high confidence which can extend into an ego, as he is the nerd basically, due to his apparent ego, he can also take a loss or tragedy heavily. He has also developed five other personalities (Originally six, but the one based on his father has "converged" with his own) all of the, going by Wicked, The Symbiote, Chernabog, Ripper, and Vanquish (A personality extremely similar to his). Wicked is shown to be extremely impulsive, immature, arrogant, and down right dangerous, almost psychopathic. The Symbiote is something comparable to a clingy significant other, almost hating the idea of being alone or hurt. Chernabog is an insensitive, aggressive, and overall violent persona, as the response to everything is "Be more powerful". Ripper is very honorable, noble, brave, humble, and elite individual, who has a "never give up attitude". All can shift with Dominic knowing, as even when not in charge are aware of what is happening, each and all of them also have different preferences for clothing. Appearance Right at the picture, he has a lean but toned build, olive tanned skin and has a bit of a scar on his arm. He wears what's in the picture. He also wears different types of business, business casual, formal, and semi-formal styles of clothing. When experiencing strong emotions, his eyes tend to give off a green glow, sometimes his whole body as well. Trivia * He is inspired by Max Steel, Ben Tennyson, and Rex Salazar, along with many rich comic book characters. * He is a Roman Catholic. * He is a Liberitarian. * He usually lives in the Vanishing point, but he can live in his Office at Dinomo tower, an Apartment in the main city, a Hotel room, and his Mansion. * He is the CEO of Dinomo industries. * He is in a relationship with fellow Absconder, Eliana Rosenheim, although, he ended up cheating on her with Erratic member Vice. * He is the only Orphan in the Absconders. Category:Absconders Category:Characters Category:Earth-2025 Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Italian Category:Dating Characters Category:Students Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Black Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Mutates Category:Original Characters Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Exoskeleton Category:Armor Users Category:Bio Weapons Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Biokinesis Category:Camouflage Category:Force Field Generation Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Gun Wielders Category:Flight Category:Blade Wielders Category:Winged Characters Category:Adhesive Category:Electric Blasts Category:Sonar Category:Sonic Scream Category:Tail Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Healing Factor Category:Invisibility Category:Super Senses Category:Precognition Category:Size Changing Category:Super Smart Category:Leaders Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Geniuses Category:Combat Masters Category:Unfinished Category:Plasma Generation